Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel is composed of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal sealed there-between. In a manufacturing process of the display panel, a large substrate can be cut into a plurality of panel units of a suitable size.
In general, a panel cutting machine includes a first cutting unit and a second cutting unit. The first cutting unit is disposed for cutting along only a single direction, and the second cutting unit is disposed for cutting along another direction. In the first cutting unit, the large substrate is cut into a plurality of smaller elongated substrates. Subsequently, in the second cutting unit, each elongated substrate is cut into a plurality of panel units.
However, in the second cutting unit, several cutting steps are required to be performed to cut each elongated substrate into the panel units. In the above-mentioned cutting process, it is required to spend most time for the second cutting unit, hence affecting the whole process time of the display panel.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a method for cutting a panel substrate and a substrate cutting apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.